Wolfblood season 2
by Niamh113
Summary: Rhydian has just left maddy by herself or will rhydian check on maddy time to time First story tell me you think and i want to know what you want to find in this story
1. Chapter 1

This is straight after the last episode (season1 episode13)

Maddy p.o.v

I can't believe he just left I'm just frozen I can't move, all I can do is look out the window

"Maddy are you ok?" shannon said  
I couldn't speak I felt like I was going to cry but I couldn't I needed to be strong.

After a few moment I ran upstairs to my room and got the photo out of rhydian, all I could think of was him, loads of question came rushing to my head like why did he leave with out saying goodbye? And how could tom knew he loved me. I knew I had to carry on my life without him but I couldn't, a tear came rowing down my cheek then there was a knock at the door.

Shannons p.o.v

I couldn't believe it maddy who was a wolfblood but all I could think about was she okay.

"maddy its shannon open up"

I didn't know if she was going to open the door but she did and I quickly hugged her she started cry then tom came in

Toms p.o.v

I came in maddy room to see her cry whilst shannon was hugging her, I couldn't believe that rhydian left her without say goodbye he meant so much to her and know she never going to be the same without him.

Rhydian p.o.v

I can't believe I didn't say goodbye to maddy but I'm still going to keep an eye on her she still my bestfriend but if she see me again I think it will destroy her. I going to try and use my eclos to see her

Rhydian sees maddy crying on shannon shoulder while tom stand there shocked at how maddy cry

How could I do that to maddy I feel so guilty she meant so much to me and I just left

Next day

it was a monday and maddy need to get up for school she got ready and went down stairs to get breakfast, she didn't say a word to her mam or her dad, then when she finished she grabbed her bag and went for a run the forest, she couldn't take it anymore and sat down and started to think about rhydian.

Maddy p.o.v

I miss rhydian so much he was the only one that knows what I'm going through and he just left me a tear rolled down my cheek once again.

Rhydian p.o.v

Once I found maddy she was running through the woods then suddenly stop  
and sat next to a tree and a tear rolled down her face I knew it was because of me but I going go but to her and just say hi could I?

Then I heard her say "is anybody there" and she started walking in my direction.

Maddy p.o.v

I heard a twig snap and I could smell a familiar scent but I didn't know who it so I said "is anybody there" but no answer so I decided to walk in the direction where the twig snapped

Shannon p.o.v

I seen maddy so I shouted her and she looked like she seen something or someone.

Rhydian p.o.v

God that was a close one if shannon wasn't there I don't know what would of happen, I miss her so much

Maddy p.o.v

First of all I didn't know who it was but then I thought it was rhydian it can't be ryhdian can it?

Please leave a review below if you want me to keep on writing x


	2. Chapter 2

Maddy p.o.v

I was at school and all I kept looking at was rhydian desk it was empty, I don't know what to say if someone ask me where he was, god I just can tell this is going to be a long day

Rhydian p.o.v

It was weird not being at school seeing tom and shannon and most of maddy I think I'm going to check her after school but I need to keep my distance because she nearly seen me

Shannons p.o.v

The school bell just rang which meant the end of the day but someone thing didn't feel right was it because rhydian not here? I think I'm just going to walk in the woods to see if I can find maddy.

Rhydian p.o.v

I was in the wood to see if maddy was there but she wasn't but someone was there someone normal human I turned around to find it was shannon!

Shannon p.o.v

I seen a person in the woods so i thought it was maddy but as I got closer I knew who it was.

I shouted "RHYDIAN!" He turned around and smiled at me I ran to him and said "omg we got to tell mads your here" his facial expression changed from a smile to a frown, you could tell him misses her so much, "you can't tell her I'm here" I was shocked why didn't he want her to know that he was here all I could say was "why" then he replied "if she sees me again she will think I'm staying and I can't say goodbye to mads, she so important to me you can't tell anybody shannon" I was so shocked I couldn't do anything but say "okay but she really misses you" whilst hugging him

Rhydian p.o.v

Seeing shannon makes me miss mads even more I said to shannon "I have to go maddy could be here any minute" and she nodded and I left I had to get back to my brother and mum she keeps leaving me and bryn alone a lot but I miss mads and our normal life, well as normal as it can get.

Maddy p.o.v

The past few days shannon has been acting weird maybe it because I'm acting weird...no I tried my best to show no emotion but she can see straight through me, she my best friend maybe I could just ask her, shannon just caught the corner of my eye now she avoid me I really need to know what she is hiding


	3. Chapter 3

Shannon p.o.v

I feel horrible to keep a secret from maddy but its for the best I guess but she should know what if she hates me for known this, god I really need to stop worrying and try to act like noting is wrong I better go and talk to her act like everything is normal

*Later that day*

Maddy p.o.v

Its last period I just want it to go as fast as can go I'm with shan she acting normal now but something isn't right I keep getting that same smell as the wood like I'm being watched its freaky I keep thinking it ceri or rydian, I'm still pretty upset about rydian leaving me to deal with everything one my own like he was the only one who understood me what I'm going through I don't know what I would of done without him and I really... Finally the bell, I need to cool down, go for a run in the wood and calm down I feel like I going to explode of emotions. I grab my bag and ran out as fast of I could. the wood seem to calm me down and running helps rydian told me hmm..

Rydian p.o.v

I'm worried shannon cannot hand the secret and tell mads everything how I'm still here watching her seeing if she okay, I got to confront her sometime why not now I just can't it will destroy her I really need to clear my head the only place I think of is the wood

*maddy and rydian are both in the woods but don't know it*


End file.
